Thoughts
by Kanekipls
Summary: Asami and Korra have always been in each other's thoughts. Korrasami
1. Thoughts

Asami stared up at the ceiling, all she can think about is Korra. Korra has always been on her mind ever since she met her. Even though it might've not been as much as now, but Korra has a place in Asami's mind. Whenever Korra was injured from a fight Asami couldn't stop worrying about her. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. It was Korra

"Hey, Asami. Can I come in?" Korra opened the door and smiled up at her.

"Of course you can," Korra then walked up to the bed that Asami was laying on before she came. Asami was wondering why Korra came all of the sudden, but then she thought. _Was Korra thinking of me too?_

"Was there anything you wanted to talk to me about, Korra?" Korra moved her hand towards Asami's and entangled her fingers with her's.

"I...I came to tell you that I... I think you're wonderful. I can't stop thinking about you, Asami." Asami's eyes widened.

"You really think that about me, Korra?... I can't stop thinking about you either. You're so perfect. You make me happy. You know how to make me smile.. you're everything to me," Korra blushed. She untangled her fingers from Asami's and moved her hands up towards her face. She took a minute to appreciate how stunning Asami was before she went in to kiss her. They layed there together alone for hours until both of them fell asleep.

The next morning, Korra was awakened by the smell of something delicious. Korra turned around to see if the beautiful Future Industries owner was laying next to her, but she wasn't. Korra got up to see where that smell was coming from and where Asami was at. She arrived in the kitchen to see Asami cooking.

"Goodmorning, stunning," Korra grinned.

"Goodmorning, Avatar," Asami turned around smiling at her.

"You always know how to make my day," Korra sits at the kitchen table.

"So do you," Asami joined Korra at the table, handing her a plate with food.

"Asami, you're the best cook an Avatar could ask for," Korra said while stuffing her mouth full with the food Asami made.

"You're the only one that I would want to cook for, Avatar," Korra couldn't help but smile at the sound of someone so exquisite saying that to her.

Asami went up to Korra and whispered in her ear "I love you,"

"I love you too,"Korra assured.

After breakfast, Tenzin called for Korra to help a village in the Earth Kingdom that was being terrorized by low-life thiefs, so she gave her love of her life a goodbye kiss. When she arrived at the village she saw one of the thiefs pushing a little child around.

"Hey, Brat! Are you going to tell me where the valuables are at?! Or am I going to have to find them my self?!" The thief demanded.

"Leave the child alone," Korra shouted.

"And who do you think you ar-" Korra firebended him before he could even think of finishing his sentence. The rest of the thiefs saw what she did to him and tried to run away, but before they could Korra metalbended them all together. After that, the police showed up, so Korra knew her job was over with. The child saw Korra walking away and ran up to her.

"Thank you so much for helping us Avatar Korra," The child hugged her. It made Korra happy that she was able to help them.

Korra went back to Asami's house, but there was no sign of her there, so Korra went to the couch to wait until Asami showed up. _She must be busy at work again. She always is._ Hours passed and finally the sound of the door opening came through Korra's ears. _She's home._

"How long have you been waiting for me, sweetheart?" Asami asked her Avatar. Korra turned around to see how exhausted her girlfriend was.

"It doesn't matter how long I've waited for you. I'd wait forever for you. Like you waited three years for me to come back...I'm sorry that I made you wait that long," Korra cried.

Asami walked up to her, wiping away the tears with her soft fingers. "Korra, I'd wait forever for you too. That's why I waited three years for you. I waited for you because I love you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't imagine how much pain you must've gone through," Asami couldn't hold back her tears. Korra placed her lips on Asami's. As they kissed they stared at eachother passionately. Then Korra opened her mouth.

"You've always been there for me, Asami. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. I'm the person I am right now thanks to you and everybody else," Korra reminded Asami that she helped her during the times she was in pain.

"You know that I would do anything for you. Don't forget.. you were there for me too when I... I lost my dad," Asami added. Korra took Asami into her arms and held her.

Korra looked at her. "You've been so strong, Asami,"

"So have you, my Avatar. Mentally and physically," Asami said, while she wrapped her arms around the Avatar. _She's so warm. Why do I deserve you. You're the Avatar. You could've chosen anyone in the world, but you chosed me. I'm so lucky to have you._ Asami mused.

"How was work? You looked extremely exhausted when you walked I-" Korra paused to see Asami had fallen asleep on her. She ran her fingers through the engineer's raven hair. _She's so beautiful when she sleeps._ Korra thought.

"Goodnight, gorgeous." Korra whispered into the engineer's ear.

 _I'm so glad I get to have someone so amazing in my life._ Her eyes were fixated on Asami's body. _She's so radiant._ Korra's thoughts were fillled with Asami all night. She stayed up all night watching over Asami. Asami awakened from her sleep to see that she had slept on the Avatar.

"Did you even sleep at all last night, Korra?" Asami giggled.

"Nope. I was watching over you all night. I couldn't waste a minute of being with you," Korra responded.

"You always know what to say," Asami blushed.


	2. Come Over Here

Asami was at one of the Future Industries bulding when she heard a loud bang. She ran to see what it was. It was Varrick and Zhu Li.

"Well, now we know that won't work." Varrick laughed, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. Zhu Li glared at her husband, irritated.

Asami raised her eyebrow. "Are you close to finishing it?" She asked. They were working on a new project for Republic City. It was supposed to be a water fountain in the middle of Republic City.

"About that, it might take longer than I expected it would to finish." Varrick said, removing his hand from his head.

Asami sighed. "Well, I guess that can't be helped." Asami turned around and headed back to her office _. I miss Korra. I wonder what she is doing. Last night was perfect with her. Seriously how can I deserve someone like her._ Is all she can think of. She decided to give Korra a call. It took a little while before she answered the call.

"Hello?" Korra finally answered the ringing.

"Is this the Avatar's residence?" Asami chuckled.

"Yes...wait...is that you Asami?" Korra smiled.

"No, of course." Asami chuckled even more. _Yes it's me._

"Asami, I know it's you. I can hear your adorable laugh."

Asami's heart raced. _Adorable. She thinks my laugh is adorable._ "Ahh, you caught me."

"Now why don't you come over here, I miss you." Asami asked, twirling a strand of her hair.

"I would, but..." Korra worried that she might be distracting Asami from getting things done at work.

"I'm never busy for you, honey." _Did she read my mind?_ Korra questioned herself.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few. Wait for me." Korra responded then she ended the call with Asami. _I'll always wait for you._ Asami layed back in her office chair waiting for her lover to arrive. It felt like Asami hasn't seen Korra in hours. She wanted to kiss Korra so badly and hold her in her arms forever. She would never let go of Korra. Korra was standing in the door way with a dress on and flowers in her hands. Asami looked at Korra. Her breath was taken away from how beautiful Korra looked.

"Who are those flowers for?" Asami got out of her chair and grabbed the Avatar by her waist and pulled her closer to her.

"You, silly. The only gorgeous person in this room." The Avatar gave the engineer a smirk.

"Korra, you're absolutely gorgeous too." Asami took the flowers, putting them on her desk. Asami kissed Korra up from her neck to her lips.

"I missed you too," Korra whispered. She put her arms around Asami's neck, and did the same thing Asami did to her.


End file.
